polytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Oaskldk/The Journal of Maxius Fabain
Based off of a slight variation of Zebastian's UTOP Theory Chapter 1: Myriad March 12, 124 AE (After Exile) It has been 124 years since Vengir's exile, and it doesn't seem like the threats that they have been making are really going to take place. Either way though, the Regia Solis chose me for their elite 15th Legion, in case the Vengir do invade. I have just recently been transferred from the Imperian 17th Legion. The similarities between the camps for the two nations are so similar, even the layout is the same. The training course for the Regia Solis' elite soldiers is in fact very short, as it just extends on the Imperian soldiers' training course. The only new thing we really have to learn is how to survive in the wild. Being in the Regia Solis' legions instills a very large sense of pride, and many of us have a very laid back life as well, with only two things to do: train, and wait for the impending Vengir invasion. If it ever happens. February 16, 125 AE Life is getting boring right now. All we can do is training, test out the new weapons designed by the Imperians and the Bardur, and wait. However, one thing that is pretty interesting is that we have a weapons laboratory, which allows us to develop new technologies. But I am content with my current equipment. My friend, Roman, loves to visit the laboratory a lot. He says he's currently working on a weapon with his other friends called a "rifle" that shoots out projectiles with the press of a trigger. Sounds like pure imagination to me. Hurry it up, Vengir! You're seriously so boring. February 26, 125 AE The PLA has informed us that the Vengir invasion is going to begin tonight. The men are excited and restless, and I am ready for a chance at glory and honor. We have orders from our general, Aurelius, to march southward toward the Black Spires in order to block Vengir's advance. I am ready for whatever the Vengir will throw at me. Bring it on! March 15, 125 A Is this how war is always like? Bloody, chaotic, and full of meaningless slaughter? We may have kept the road to the capital, Imperia, safe, but only by losing much of our men. After a string of battles, we have lost 1024 men, while the Vengir has lost twice as many: 2213. Out of the two proud legions that marched toward the Black Spires, only the 15th remains. The 13th has been utterly decimated, with only the 4th Cohort left to join our ranks. Out of 3000 proud, tough men, only 1976 remain. The Vengir has been beaten back, but we cannot hold for much longer, as the Vengir horde seems to have an infinite supply of men. Thank the gods that the Imperian 21st Legion is on the way to help us. March 17, 125 AE Good news and bad news. The good news is, our engineers have done a magnificent job constructing defenses. We have only lost 200 men after a long 24-hour battle, and I have been promoted to Praefectus Cohortis, or leader of the 5th Cohort. The bad news is, the Imperian 21st Legion has been ambushed along the way to the Black Spires, leaving only us and a few Peacekeeper regiments. But we need Legionaries, not Peacekeepers. We need professional soldiers, not police officers. At least we have some support. May 12, 125 AE Tragedy struck the camp today as our general, Aurelius Augustus, died today, leading his bodyguards in one final charge against the Vengir vanguard. I have been promoted to the rank of Legatus to replace him, and I am faced with the difficult task of restoring morale to a broken and tired legion. However, there is good news. The 3rd Bardurian "Winterfrost" Legion has arrived to bolster our forces. Even better, the Vengir have taken a break from assaulting our position, giving us time to rest. The consequence is that they have turned their eyes to the deserts of the Oumaj, which lead to the strategically important plains of the Zebasia. The only troops stationed in the deserts of the Oumaj are the Imperian 21st Legion, which destroyed the ambushing Vengir force. I have received reports that the Oumaji and the Luxi are sending reinforcements to protect the Oumaj desert. Also, there has been a strange rumor I have been hearing throughout the soldiers of the camp.Soldiers have been saying that the far east lands of the Kickoo, opposite of the Vengir wastes, are being besieged by a strange humanoid tribe. Looks like the PLA and the Regia Solis' intel agency have much to brief me on. June 2, 125 AE Very bad news. The Oumaj desert has fallen, and the Luxi and Zebasia have fallen as well. Imperia is surrounded by the Vengir, and I doubt the eastern lands of the UTOP can rescue us in such a dire situation. Speaking of the east, the PLA has informed me that a strange tribe known only as the Aquarion has mostly subdued the Kickoo and the Xi-Mo, and they seem to be allied with the Vengir, making matters worse.The only nations remaining are the Regia Solis, with 2 reserve Legions, the Hoodrick's 2 standing armies along with 2 reserve armies, the Bardur's 3 standing legions (including the 3rd "Winterfrost" Legion) along with 2 reserves, and the Imperius' remaining 3 legions, along with 2 reserves. The Peacekeepers are not available because they are currently helping the remaining armies of the Xi-Mo and the Kickoo retake their native lands. I pray to the gods that we can survive this, and emerge stronger, because as every day passes and more lives are lost, the smaller the chance gets of victory. I have been promoted to Imperator to take control of the defenses of the remaining nations of the UTOP. Wish me luck. June 16th, 125 AE Total military count: Regia Solis: 15th Legion, 23rd Legion, with the 18th in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Hoodrick: 6th "Skirmishers" Army, 2nd "Foresters" Army, 8th Cavalry Army, with the 9th Army in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Barduria: 3rd "Winterfrost" Legion, 19th "Ice Knights" Legion, 22nd Legion, 51st Legion, with the 49th Legion in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Imperia: 48th Legion, 12th "Republican Guards" Legion, 14th Legion, 27th Legion, with the 501st in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Oumaj: 123rd "Sandstorm Riders" Army, and the 56th Army in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Zebasia: 414th Army, with the 216th in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Luxi: 882nd "Royal Guards" Legion, with the 576th in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Xi-Mo: 999th Army in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued Kickoo: 17th Army in reserve in case Protocol 79 is issued The Peacekeepers have largely been unsuccessful in taking back the lands of the Xi-Mo and the Kickoo, so their reserve armies have arrived here in Imperia in case our last resort, Protocol 79, must be issued. Remaining armies from the Luxi, Zebasia, and the Oumaj have also arrived for a last defense. The defensive plan will be like this: Bardur, Oumaj, and Luxi garrison Barduria from attacks against the Aquarion, while the Imperius, Oumaj, Zebasia, and the Regia Solis garrison Imperia, and the capital of Imperia, Imperia. I must make sure to clarify when I say Imperia next time I speak to my generals. I pray to the gods along with my fellow brothers that this plan will work. This is the only chance to save UTOP, and to save Polytopian civilization. May 26th, 126 AE We have held out for a year, but we cannot hold out anymore. Despite all our efforts to beat back the Vengir and the Aquarion, we have lost. Protocol 79 must be issued. As I write this, ports are busy with sailors and workers trying to load all available citizens and soldiers onto ships so they can flee the mainland. The Kickoo, Xi-Mo, Oumaj, and Zebasia will sail north in the Hoodrick Channel, then sail east in the North Polytopian Ocean, and sail south in the Kickoo Sea to reach the Unknown Lands to the east. We have determined that the native Aquarion lands are in the South Polytopian Ocean, so we must aviod from sailing south too far. Meanwhile, the Imperia, the Barduria, the Hoodrick, the Luxi, and the Regia Solis will sail north and then west to reach the western Frontier Lands, separated by the Southwestern Vengir wastelands by only a small sea, called the Imperian Sea. The 15th Legion will leave last, as we must make a stand in order to provide time for the other ships to leave first. My brothers, we will make a stand here. The Imperian 12th will notify us when we can leave, but until then, we must guard the entrance to the port. The fate of the UTOP rests on us. May the gods wish us luck, and may they wish the ships who have already left, godspeed. June 14th, 126 AE Seasick, devastated, and depressed. My men's condition could not be worse. As we sail to the Frontier Lands, my men and I recall stories, stories of great romance and drama, stories of warfare and sacrifice, stories written by the great and noble artists of the UTOP. But those flowery times are over, and we face drastic situations ahead. Meanwhile, as I write, the Luxi ships have already reached the Frontier Lands, and the Hoodrick 6th and 2nd armies are setting up a defense on their island. We are halfway there to the Frontier, but the mist is incredible. I have never seen such a place so misty, except the mountains of the Xi-Mo. Speaking of the Xi-Mo, the remaining spies in the mainland said that our ships would not be chased, but I still worry for the eastern convoy. The Aquarion do not need ships, as their units are as good as ships themselves. Night has fallen, and it is so dark that even my candle barely illuminates my journal. I shall continue chronicling my adventures once I reach the mainland. The square is dynamic. It never ceases to change. No empire can last forever. Chapter 2: New World Sweat glistened down his back. Sure, all the ships had made it through the Imperian Sea, but the gruealing attrition of war had taken its toll. Maxius Fabian, for the first time in his life, was nervous. Before, he had fought for something greater than he; now, there was nothing left to fight for. The Vengir were victorious, and nothing could be done about that. Category:Blog posts